


In a rundown park

by TonicClaw



Category: Hell and back
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, hell and back - Freeform, i bet nobody knows this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the park is coming to a close, Augie and Curt must help his friend not lose himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a rundown park

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is rated R and hilarious so if you like clay animation and horrifically stupid people then go watch ^^

A letter came in the mail today. the park is closing and if the park isn't running in a week, bye-bye park...

Remy sat on the edge of the dock, looking down at the black water and sat by the carvings him and his friends made when they first started the park. Remy wanted to continue the park but he didn't have any money and his pay came from the park, so he was at a loss.

meanwhile Augie was racing to attraction to attraction trying to get them fixed and running. He only got so far when he ran out of good wires and electrical tape. He was going to attempt to use staples and semi-good wires but he remembered what happened last time, and it landed him in the hospital with a hefty fine.

Why Augie was doing this is because he saw how upset Remy looked when he got the notice. He wanted Remy to feel better so he stated to fix everything that he could.

He finally found good wires after going through Curts toolbox and he found masking tape in his dresser at home.

"Curt! Could you help me with this?" Augie shouted to Curt all the way across the park and Curt came running. Curt didn't like the park but he wanted to see Remy happy again.

"yea! I'm coming!" Curt skidded next to Augie and gave him a nod, as Augie tried to move the cart into the ride that Remy made Curt grabbed Augie and swung him around for him to look at where Remy was. He was gone.

"Shit Curt! Where did he go!?" Augie asked. Curt shrugged his shoulders and ran to the dock with Augie following close behind. Curt and Augie stopped at the edge where they saw bubbles in the water.

Before Augie And Curt Ran To The Dock

 

Remy sat on the edge of the dock kicking his feet above the water and decided to jump in, he didn't know why but he did.

he got to his feet and jumped in.

he didn't bother holding his breath.

after a few moments he heard quick footsteps above him, Augie and Curt come save the day.

he hears a splash and swishing noises.

Remy is grabbed by the waist and pulled up. Remy blacked out.

"Remy!...Remy!...REMY!" Remy opened his eyes slowly and saw Augie leaning over him and Curt standing over him. Both had worried looks on their faces.

When Augie saw that Remy was completely awake Augie hugged Remy tightly and wouldn't let go. Remy hugged Augie back and Curt said "you two are so fucking gay"

Remy threw a rock a Curt

 

six months later

the attractions were fixed and everything is fully functional all because of one night in a rundown park.

 


End file.
